


I Have an Army

by hopeandfaith_2187



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Funny, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Short Reader, reader just wants to bake, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeandfaith_2187/pseuds/hopeandfaith_2187
Summary: Reader is a Stark which means she lives with Tony and the rest of the avengers. Reader decides she wants to bake but Tony hates a messy kitchen. Good thing she has a secret plan.





	I Have an Army

Y/N practically danced into her brothers lab. A generally happy girl she could be found almost always running or dancing through Stark tower. She sat on his desk and placed her hand directly over the stack of papers that Tony had been writing on. "Um, excuse me Sugar Plum Fairy but I was working on that!" Y/N ignore her brothers comment and continued onto why she was there. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I just was wondering...could I do a little baking today? I know that you hate me messing up your kitchen buuuutttt I promise to make you a few batches of whatever dessert you want! Bruce too!" Bruce looked up at his name and nodded to Tony. Usually he was on Tony's side but he was craving a batch of Y/N's tiramisu."Please let her bake! I've been craving it for a while now. I'll even help to clean everything up." Tony was suddenly hit with two sets of puppy eyes. He closed his eyes and yelled out a no. "Now get out of my lab! Bruce and I have science to do!"

Y/N pouted as she walked out of the lab. She was already formulating a plan. It was a good thing that Stark tower was full of some very scary individuals who happened to love her baking. She skipped through the tower going for the people she knew would agree first. She found Steve and Clint in the training room. She knew better than to sneak up on them so she cleared her throat. "Hey guuyyys, my bestest friends in the whole world!" Steve and Clint rolled their eyes into their skulls but stopped training and walked over to her. "What do you want this time?" You could hear the sarcasm oozing from Clint's voice but continued. "I want to bake but Tony says no. Soo that's where you come in! I'm forming an army of avengers to help me." The boys were all too ready to help the cause but they wanted payment. "Fine but I get an apple cake and Clint gets..." Steve turned to Clint who quickly filled in. "And I want a batch of your banana peanut butter donuts." Y/N quickly got out her phone and added them to the list along with Bruce's tiramisu. "You got it! I still need to gather more people so I'll text you when I'm finished to meet me outside of the lab. Y/N skipped out of the room and went to find someone who scared Tony but not her.

She knocked on Loki's door and opened it without waiting for a reply. Others in the tower had warned her before about getting close to Loki but she found that when you stripped him down he was actually a really good guy. She was met with a scowl but that was fairly typical of Loki so she sat on his bed. "I need you to join an army against Tony. I want to bake but he won't let me." Loki quickly agreed, all for going against Tony. He had often expressed disbelief at them being siblings because of how their personalities differed. "Do you want a dessert out of it? I already have orders from desserts from some other people." Loki thought for a second. "I think I wish for a batch of cheesecake." Y/N quickly agreed, added it to the list, and left as quickly as she had came. She got a text from Wanda that she and Vision were in, apparently having already heard from one of the others. A follow up text asking for a batch of papanasi came across Y/N’s phone. You had learned how to make them when she had expressed that she missed her homeland as it was a traditional dish in Sokovia. 

You thought for a second running through your head about who was left in the tower. You had seen Bruce, Steve, Clint, Loki, Wanda and Vision. That only left…the scary assassins that resided in the tower. They usually could be found hanging near each other, especially when their best friends were training together. You thought for a second about where they could be before you just shook your head. You were being silly… “F.R.I.D.A.Y? Where are Agent Romanov and Sgt. Barnes?” You waited only a split second before the AI answered. “They are both in the living area on Agent Romanov’s level.” You took a steadying breath. You had only ever been on Agent Romanov’s level a few times…sure that was more than anyone else besides Clint and Bucky but…it still scared you to go without asking permission. Steve and Bucky shared a floor so you had been in that space many times. To be frank they kind of scared you. Not because you thought that they would hurt you but because they seemed so closed off to you and everyone else. You had talked to them quite a few times but unlike Loki they had stayed somewhat frosty. 

You took the elevator to their floor and hopped out immediately in the living space. Bucky and Natasha look up from their position on the couch. Natasha was completely wrapped around Bucky as they watched tv. It was weird seeing the couple display affection to each other because they seemed to limit it in a space other than their own. You worked up the nerve to speak. “So…I uhm…I-have-a-favor-to-ask-you!” The assassins raised their eyebrows before nodding for you to continue. “So I was going to bake today but Tony said that I couldn’t because he didn’t want me to mess up his kitchen. So I’m assembling an army. I already have everyone else on board to help. But I was hoping you guys would too! I’ve promised the others a batch of whatever baked good they want in exchange for their help.” The two exchange a look before nodding. “Fine but we want…carrot cake. You make some of the best carrot cake I’ve ever had.” You nod excitedly and reach in and hug them without thinking. They both stiffen before looking at each other with a smile. They had both had a secret crush on you for a while. You were so bright and cheerful dancing through the tower and baking all the time. You never seemed to hold anyone’s past against them which they were both infinitely grateful for. 

Bucky smirks before coming up with a plan. “Hey Doll, Nat says she wants carrot cake but I just want a favor.” You pull back and nod. “Anything you want! But I better get started with this revolution if I want to stop baking before midnight. So let’s go!” You send a group text to everyone else telling them to meet around the lab. By the time you get there everyone is assembled and you open the lab doors. “So Tony…I was wondering if you might want to reconsider letting me bake.” Tony startled at the sound of your voice obviously engrossed in his work. He spins around in his chair mouth already open to try and retort before he falls silent at the group of avengers behind you. Bruce stands and makes his way to the rest of them. Tony’s face pales before nodding. “Yeah go ahead and bake!” You turn to see the avengers with their arms crossed but Bucky and Natasha look especially fierce. You cheer and raise your hands for high fives from all of them before running to the kitchen. You take out your list and start on it. 

All of the Avengers leave except for Bucky and Natasha who sit on the bar stools by the island. You quickly make the batters for the carrot cake and apple cake and get them in the oven so they can bake and cool. You make the dough for the papanasi and Clint’s donuts before letting it rest and finally start on the tiramisu and cheesecake. These desserts are done quickly because they just need to be mixed and chilled. It takes a few hours but you finally have everything out of the oven and cooled and are just finishing putting the glazes and frostings on the cakes. You wipe off one of your hands and send a quick text through the group text to everyone that you helped that their desserts are ready. You begrudgingly text Tony as you had quickly made some more tiramisu for him. It wasn’t as big as Bruce’s dish but you knew he loved it because it reminded him of Jarvis’s recipe from when you were growing up.

Bucky and Nat had oddly watched as you made all of the desserts. It freaked you out after a while but you got used to it. Bucky stands once you are done and offers you his arm. “I want to talk about that favor now…” You furrow your brows in confusion but nod and walk with him. Nat catches up and loops her arm through your elbow. You walk for a bit before getting in the elevator and going to their floor. “The favor I want from you is to go on…go on a date with Nat and I.” You let out a hard exhale before nodding. Your head was filled with confusion but you weren’t going to deny them something you had thought about for forever. You had no doubt in your mind that those two were the most attractive people you had ever met, but you never thought they would want you. Especially because they were already together. “Not that I’m complaining…but why?” The two of them sigh and lead you to the couch squishing you in between them. “Doll…we’ve liked you for a very long time. When we got together, of course we liked eachother but we quickly realized we both really liked you. You dance around this tower, and bake, and sing, and just live like you are pure sunshine! All of your quirks just made us love you more. And…and you never treated us differently because of your past. You were nervous around us but you never were scared of us harming you. Just because we’ve been jerks and kept our distance instead of being upfront. We want you…” Tears are streaming down your face as you hide yourself in Natasha’s neck. Bucky is rubbing your back and you slowly soothe yourself enough to look up at them. You take a deep breath before smashing your lips to Natasha’s who quickly takes the lead. You pull back eventually and do the same to Bucky. “I want you guys too.” 

Epilogue….

It had been a few weeks and you had all been as happy as could be. But there was one more thing you had to do. You walked arm in arm into the lab looking up at your two partners and giving them a kiss. You walk in front of Tony and give a quick knock on the table. Tony looks up and just as he does both of them place a kiss on your mouth and neck. “Guysss….that wasn’t what we planned.” Tony Starts screaming. “Really Y/N! Your with the two scariest humans in the tower and you know I can’t say shit about it without being murdered.” You laugh and nod. “Yep! But don’t worry…they treat me well.” Tony mutters under his breath but it appears Bucky heard exactly what he said as soon Tony is calling for help from Steve, Clint, and you.


End file.
